ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Bar
]] A bar was an establishment, place, or business where beverages, often containing alcohol or synthehol, were sold or otherwise distributed and consumed. Bars which required money to obtain food or drink sometimes extended credit to patrons, which was often summarized in a bar bill. ( ) A person who "tended" bar by serving drinks was called a bartender. The owner or proprietor of a bar, who was sometimes also the bartender, was sometimes called a barkeep. Other personnel included waiters. Bars were often attached to restaurants or served food in addition to beverages. Such bars might be referred to as cafes. Other types of bars included saloons, pubs, lounges, nightclubs and speakeasys. They also sometimes offered entertainment, such as games or music, either recorded or performed live. One particular tradition was happy hour. A bar also referred to the long, raised table that such establishments usually contained. List of bars *19th century **Unnamed bar in Tombstone, Earth **Unnamed saloon near Hotel Brian in San Francisco, Earth *20th century **The Pine Tree Bar and Grill in Carbon Creek, Earth **An unnamed bar in Portage Creek **The Saloon in San Francisco *21st century **An unnamed bar in the shack village built around the missile complex in Bozeman, Montana, launch site of the Phoenix *22nd century **602 Club, located near the Starfleet Command on Earth **An unnamed bar on Earth visited by Jonathan Archer, Erika Hernandez, Malcolm Reed, Travis Mayweather, and Phlox **An unnamed bar on Pernaia Prime's moon **An unnamed bar on Risa visited by Charles Tucker III and Malcolm Reed **An unnamed saloon on a failed Skagaran colony had at least one Bartender, and therefore presumably also at least one bar.}} *23rd century **An unnamed bar aboard Deep Space Station K-7 **An unnamed lounge aboard Earth Spacedock **An unnamed bar in San Francisco **Shipyard Bar in Iowa **M-11 Starbase Club on Starbase 11 *24th century **Blue Parrot Café, located on Sarona VIII **Bonestell Recreation Facility, located near Starbase Earhart **Bourbon Street Bar, located in New Orleans, Earth (also recreated on the holodeck) **Café des Artistes in Paris, Earth (also recreated on the holodeck) **Chez Sandríne in Marseille, Earth (also recreated on the holodeck) **Club Martus on Deep Space 9 (operated briefly in 2370, closed soon after opening) **An unnamed bar on Dessica II **An unnamed bar on Farius Prime **The Gold Strike Saloon in Deadwood (holographic, mid-19th century period - holodeck) **An unnamed bar on Juhraya colony **An unnamed bar on the Markonian outpost **An unnamed bar on Sobras **Nakahn's lodge, on a planet near Tarkan space **An unnamed bar on Qualor II **Quantum Café, located near Starfleet Headquarters on Earth (also recreated on Terrasphere 8) **Quark's on Deep Space 9 ***This bar also existed in the Mirror universe **Rex's Bar (holographic, mid-20th century period - USS Enterprise-D holodeck) **Sullivan's, a pub in Fair Haven (holographic, early 19th century period - USS Voyager holodeck) **Ten Forward aboard the USS Enterprise-D **An unnamed bar on Torman V **Umali's bar, located on Quarra **Vic's lounge (holographic, mid-20th century period - Deep Space 9 holosuites) **Unnamed tiki bar in USS Voyager s Paxau Resort holodeck program **An unnamed bar on Tau Ceti III **An unnamed bar on Ronara Prime **Barros Inn in the Rigel system **Morn's (alternate reality continuation of Quark's) See also *Cafe *Bar bill *Bartender External link * * de:Bar Category:Establishments